A Station of Love
by StationLove
Summary: The tales of love coming from a station
1. Chapter 1

A Station of Love:  
Chapter 1: DJ Heinie and Sushi

It was a morning unlike any other in the station of WLVE 98.1. The morning indie adorned the station with a horrendous noise. It was obvious it was Grimes playing over air. DJ Heinie was busy working on fixing any fires he started but then a gasp came out from his mouth.

"Gasp," cried DJ Heinie, "what kind of music is playing right now?" It sounded familiar. Like Grimes but in a foreign language, Japanese to be exact. It sounded like anime.

"That's because it's anime, " said the mysterious DJ on air, "Yuri on Ice! to be exact." DJ Heinie let out an even bigger gasp. The mysterious DJ was Sushi.

Heinie and Sushi were some of the best of friends but they worried about how they actually felt towards one another. Sushi thought Heinie was a cutie as Heinie thought Sushi looked amazing. They never tried to push the boundaries except when anime played over the radio.

Sushi could sense Heinie's hesitation. So he said one of his catchphrases he stole in order to make himself feel better.

"It's High Noon. Draw." Heinie reached for the sky willing to succumb to Sushi's hypnotic words.

Then they kissed and all the story played out like you expected.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: DJ Vision and MC-3PO

Chapter 2: DJ Vision and MC-3PO

It was time for an afternoon shift unlike any other in the station of WLVE 98.1. The afternoon alt-rock adorned the station with a wonderous cacophony of sound. It was obvious it was My Chemical Romance playing over air. MC-3PO decided he would switch over to classy music like Afroman.

"Greetings listeners across the love galaxy, you are listening to WLVE 98.1." said MC-3PO, "what kind of music is playing right now? Well, A Colt .45 and two zig-zags." DJ Vision came out of nowhere and yelled after MC-3PO went off air, "Oh yeah, AFROMAN IN DA HOUSE."

MC-3PO couldn't believe his eyes. DJ Vision showed up just for his show. The pure exuberance that shone from MC-3PO's eyes just couldn't be contained. He wanted to hug DJ Vision at that very moment. However MC-3PO was a bit shy about this hug. What if he doesn't accept the hug? What if DJ Vision laughs at him over the hug? What then? What would he do?

MC-3PO decided to go for it. MC-3PO hugged DJ Vision. DJ Vision hugged back. "Thank you Afroman." They both said.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Viking Santa and DJ Clementine

A night unlike any other was about to descend in the station of WLVE 98.1. The evening punk glistened the station with a wonderous cacophony of sound. It was obvious it was Good Charlotte playing over air. DJ Clementine decided he would switch over to grungier type of music.

"Get stoked and broke tonight, you are listening to WLVE 98.1." said DJ Clementine, "We breaking the rules of society tonight with some punk but not just any punk. Tonight we have got some new FIDLAR for ya." DJ Clementine loves FIDLAR just as much as he loves The Viking Santa. However The Viking Santa just doesn't know it yet.

The Viking Santa was into more hard rock and metal but appreciated everything that DJ Clementine did within his muscular body. The Viking Santa decided to drop in and see if DJ Clementine was alright on this very night. DJ Clementine had seemed off earlier this week without saying a hello as he walked past him.

The Viking Santa waited until DJ Clementine was off the air to say anything.

"Clementine, are you alright?" The Viking Santa asked. "Did I do something to upset you?"

DJ Clementine started to worry about the fact that he made The Viking Santa worried. Clementine was a bit shut-lipped this week because he wanted to tell Santa how he really felt and also had a birthday present for him in the form of God of War 5: Dad of War.

"There is something that made me question if I should say anything." DJ Clementine said.

"Is it you have a birthday present for me and that you love me?" The Viking Santa as omnipotent as he is asked.

"Yes." DJ Clementine let out dudely.

The Viking Santa goes to pat DJ Clementine's head and lets out a reassuring " I know."

They remained great friends.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

Chapter 3.5: DJ Texas and DJ Wholesome

A side story from our 5 actual tales.

Outside of the bathroom in the station of WLVE 98.1 came out DJ Texas. He didn't wash his hands.

"Hey Texas," said DJ Wholesome.

"Yeah?" said DJ Texas.

"Wash your hands after you go to the bathroom." DJ Wholesome said.

"Dammit." Said DJ Texas after he realized he forgot to wash his hands.

"Also peanuts are not a nut, they are a legume."

End of Chapter 3.5


	5. Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: The Trainees and the Quest for Family  
DJ Wholesome knew he needed to take the trainees under his wing. DJ MLKWYY and DJ Sputnik were too out of this world to train the little ones at WLVE 98.1. He loved all of them like they were his own children.

They ran and play and danced and learned until one day a little trainee named Anna asked what is love?

DJ Wholesome sang "What is Love" by Haddaway. That didn't ease her curiosity so all the trainees banded together to ask different DJ's what the answer is.

DJ Sunshine said it was anime and jazz. She then asked "Ya like jazz?"

DJ Hoagie said it was the emotions you feel for another person.

The White Whale, Holy Grail Herself said it doesn't exist except within one person.

DJ Daffodil said love is the powerhouse of the mitochondria.

DJ Wheezy did not answer.

Choose Goose said it's your friends.

The Inmate responded at first "These stories are wholesome and all but what is the point to these stories being told. Who is this making happy? I already know this author isn't going to give me a damn conclusion and there is only one story left. You already know what love is why the hell are you asking me this. This story is just going on too long and you are just waiting for the finale aren't you?"

He then responded "It's also a burning thing, that makes a fiery ring."

Those varied answers satisfied the trainees and they decided that the love they needed was inside them all along. They gave each other a big hug and decided that they are all good friends.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Final Chapter: The Inmate

Chapter 5: The Inmate and ?

"Really author, a question?" A voice rang throughout the ears of the author and then a hand on the shoulder.

"You really need to do better than that." Said The Inmate

Conditions of My Parole by Puscifer starts to play and then it fades.

"You can't even think of one person or a storyline for me. I'm the main event and you don't have an ending in mind do ya?" The Inmate talked to the author.

"I suppose not." Said the Author submissively.

"Then what good are ya for holding this up? What exactly is the purpose of this story then?"

The Author looks at The Inmate and declares, "To examine what is wrong with you."

"There's a ton of things wrong with me. What's your point?" The Inmate said defiantly.

"You're scared of losing the people closest to you and of not admitting how people are to you. You don't get it do you or is your parole driving you crazy. These other people might be better off socially but you are digging yourself into the ground. You can be better and you just need to believe in yourself. "

The Inmate looks partially stunned by the monologue but regains composure.

"Oh yeah, because believing in myself is so easy. I do believe in myself but that belief has gotten me on parole. Did you think about that? Who is gonna believe in me due to my past? Very few people. And what do I get in return for trying to believe in others? Not much, which is okay but damn does it hurt sometimes."

The Author looks stunned but cannot regain composure. They looked baffled.

"Ya got nothing to say huh?" The Inmate asked.

"We will believe in you. If we wrong you, we'll try to make it up but I know that you deserve to be close to the people you want to be. Let's try to make that happen"

"Then where are they?" The Inmate cynically looks on.

"Go back into the story. I have your finale all written out." Said The Author.

The Inmate goes back into the story since he sees he cannot and will not change the mind of the author. However, he doesn't need to.

In front of him stands the person he wanted to be near for a little while. The Inmate looks a bit shy but he knows he has to stand up for this occasion.

"Hey" but it falls into the wayside as the silence grows. This is a good silence however since it stops while they hug neither wanting to release the other.

End


End file.
